Avengers and X-Men Unite!
by Captain America-Winter Soldier
Summary: When Xaiver institue is attacked by Loki, the X-Men including the Professor go to the Avengers for help. It turns out though, Loki was working with someone. Also, when the Earth is threatened by the god, it's up to the Avengers and the X-Men to stop him! But, will they save it on time? These two teams must learn to cooperate to save the World! Even if they are different.


**Hi!**_** I know I have other stories I have to work on but this one, I wanted to publish before I frogot it. Because I totaly frogot to do my Avengers: Age of Ultron fic. Well, I will be doing it and it will be the second part to this series. Hopefully. But, with all that said, time for the disclaimers. I do not own the Avengers Cinematic Universe or, The X-Men Cinematic Universe. I do not own Loki, Magneto, Wolverine, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor- Oh what the heck! You all already know that! Enjoy!~Captain America-Winter Soldier.**_

_**Ps: Please Review! And, I do not own the soundtrack. I'm just using it for this story. We're allowed to do that...right? All the songs belong to John Ottman. I just bought the track so I can see what would be good for each chapter. Oh, and the name of the track is X-Men: Days of Future Past and possibly X-Men: First Class for later on. I'm not so sure. It's sad you know? People write fanfictions but, most of them don't put in the soundtrack music. Why is that? You guys no like soundtracks? Imagine what the movies would be like if we didn't have them!**_

**Song: Paris Pandemonium (X-Men: Days of Future Past)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Paper Work and Chaos<strong>

Professor Charles Xavier sat in his office at his school. It was rather smaller than his room but, he didn't complain. He hardly complained about anything. The book shelfs that were behind him were piled up high with books and a few photos of him and his fellow students. They were wonderful children to him. His desk was infront of him and on the top right corner was a small lamp that he used to help him see while he was doing his paper work. In fact, that was what he was doing right now. Well, that was before he heard all the screaming outside his door which was closed.

It was supposed to be a normal day for the mutant telepath.

Just doing paper work and teaching the children. But, not all things work like that of course. Schedules get mixed up and he wouod have to fix them (mainly the students). He had a lot of them to fix though. And, they would take a long time. Then, after that, he would have to teach Math and English class. Thank God he didn't have to teach History. At least he got Logan to do that. The man had to do something else other than go out on missions and things like that. Teaching the class would probably be the only relaxing time Logan would get.

He decided to push that thought away and started to continue his work. With each pencil/pen **(Which ever you guys want to call it)** mark he was making, it just seemed to be getting more and more complicated at a time.

_How did these children even manage to mess up their schedules that I gave them? I understand Scott but how do they do it? It's not like them! _He thought. That was when he heard the screaming. He jerked his head up and wondered what was happening in the school. Maybe Bobby was freezing another student because they made him mad. Of course, the Professor would get on to him about it and tell Bobby to defrost the student immediately.

Or, maybe it was Logan threatening the students. It did happen sometimes. But, he wouldn't possibly want to harm any of them on such a good day now, would he? But just then, he heard a loud rumble like an earthquake and he instantly knew it was Logan or Bobby. He sighed and looked at his half finished paper work.

_I guess it'll have to wait... _Was his last thought before he left the office.

**-XMAXMAXMAXMA-**

As soon as Professor X left the room, the destruction of his school had already begin. Students were running around trying to find an exit, teachers were escorting them out of the building the best they could. Ororo was using her storm powers to summon rain to put out the fires. It seemed to be working but, there were still plenty more fires to be put out.

"Chuck, what happened here?!" Asked Logan as he walked up to the professor who was in a wheelchair.

"I am afraid I do not know, Logan. But, for what I assume, the school has been attacked...once again." The professor tried to remain calm. If he panicked now, then things would probably get even more chaotic then right now. _Who could have attacked the school? _Charels thought. _And why?_

"Do you think it was Striker?" Logan asked, interrupting Charels' thoughts.

"No. Defently not," Said the Professor. "I do believe that it was Magneto though,"

"Magneto, but, why would he attack the school? Didn't we throw him in jail after what happened not to long ago?"

"Yes, we did Logan. But, I'm afraid that he broke out...with some help. He is long gone by now though. I can not sense him anymore. Whatever he wanted, wasn't here."

"Then why attack us?"

"Maybe he was looking for something with his ally and thought that this was the best thing to do."

"Who do you think was working with him, Chuck? Trask?" (1)

Bolivar Trask was not a very nice man. He had a hatered for mutants, a very big hatred for them indeed. He was the one who created and made the Setinals after all. They were made to kill every single mutant on Earth. The X-Men had came across a few of them before, and almost had gotten them selfs killed.

"No, no. I highly thought it was him. It has to be someone with lots of power. Let us go gather the remaining students, I have a bad feeling things will get worse if we do not leave now..." He said.

"Okay, Chuck. Whatever you say." As soon as Logan left, the Professor called out with his mind to the students:_ "Quickly! Students! Half of you come with me! The others, go with Logan! We must evacuate the school!" _The students did as he said for them to. About only 20 of the students who were still in the building were needed to be evacuated. The rest of them, the Professor just hoped had made it out. Storm was no longer there but, her rain clouds still poured rain upon the fires. They were dying out slower than they should have. Charels assumed that she had gone upstairs to put out those fires. Hopefully Storm will find them soon when she gets out of the mansion.

**-XMAXMAXMAXMA-**

While the Professor was out esscorting the students, Storm was having a lot of trouble putting out the flames. They seemed like that they would never burn out and, she didn't know why. She had tried everything. Rain clouds, miniture tornadoes, gusts of wind, small snow storms. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Aaaawwww," Said a sudden voice that caused her to look up away from the flames she was trying to put out.

There stood a man right in front of her. He had shiny black hair and green eyes. He wore gold, black and green armour that looked like something a god would where. On his head was the oddest peice of jewlery ( or what she thought it was jewlery). It was actually a crown. It was made out of solid gold and it had two, long horns sticking out of it. In the man's right hand was a scepter of some sort. And, at the top, it was glowing blue with energ. Powerful energy to be exact.

"Who are you?" Storm demanded.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your ruler now, is it?" Asked the mysterious man in a sarcastic tone.

"You are NOT my ruler! Now, tell me who you are! Before I blow you all the way into the Atlantic with my wind!"

He chuckled and said, "Some people call me the god of mischief. Somemay call me the god of lies. Others, call me the god of fire. But most, call me Loki."

Loki. Of course. Why hadn't Storm thought of that before? He is the god of fire after all. Not to mention he is Thor's brother. If Loki had came to the school and attacked it then, he must be here for something. And Storm wasn't going to let him get it.

"Whatever you want here, you will not be getting it. You will have to go through me first!" She spat at him.

Loki looked furious. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh but Mrs. Monroe (2), I already have my prize, and, as luck would have it, here you are. Right where I want you..." He aimed his scepter at her and before Ororo had any time to get out of the way she was blasted away from Loki and she was 6 feet away from him.

Storm had delt with many injuries but this, this hurt like H**l. She didn't expect for the scepter to contain magic (3). She got back up from the gound and sent a snow storm towards Loki. The snow went flying arond him as fast as it could but, it wasn't enough. Loki used his scepter to blast away the icy snow storm. He aimed the scepter again at her but this time, Storm was quicker. She summoned thunder, lightning and rain to shield her from the coming attack.

Loki was confused now. Was his brother coming? Then he realized what it was. It was the woman. She was controling the weather. _It must be her powers._ He thought. _She must be a mutant! Just like Magneto had said! She is a tough one, I will give her that. But, I will have her kneeling down to me in no time! _He used his magic to wrap itself around her. She had tried to escape but it was no use. Storm had lost this battle.

"And you thought that you could beat me. Pathetic mutant! You shalt be under my control now!" And with that said, he placed the tip of his scepter upon her heart and instantly, her eyes turned pure black. Loki released her from his magic. "Now, my little pet," He began. "Where are they headed to?"

**-XMAXMAXMAXMA-**

**(Song: I Found Them)**

Logan wished that he had never woke up this morning. Now, he had ten students trailing behind him him and half of them were complaining.

"Where are we going?" Said one of them.

"Are we anywhere close? " Asked another.

"Could we stop please Mr. Logan?" Complained another once more.

"We're going to find the Avengers. See if they know anything about this." Replied Logan, hoping that the answer would get them to shut up.

"Why can't we just do this on our own?" Asked a student.

"Because, Magneto is working with someone. And, I have a gut feeling that this "someone" is an enemy of their's...and my gut never lies." Logan said. "Besides, Chuck is going to meet up with us somewhere near here soon. That's when we can stop and catch our breaths if ya want to."

_A Few Minutes Later..._

Just as Logan had said, Charels Xavier and the rest of the students had met up with them near a stream that was in the forest they were going through.

"Good to see you again, Chuck." Logan said as he walked over to the Professor.

"It is good to see you again as well, Logan. Tell me now did you have any trouble getting here?" Asked Professor X.

"No. I didn't. Surprisingly though. It was too quiet." The Professor nodded his head.

"Good. I had no trouble as to getting here as well. Now, do you have any idea on who attacked us?"

"Yeah. I've got one theory. Loki..." Logan said.

"Loki... I do believe that as well now. If this is so then, we must go and see the Avengers," Said Charels.

"To the Avengers tower it is then..."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Over 2,000 words! I'm impressed with myself! I've only gotten to 1,000 or more on first chapters! Well, at least I'm pretty sure. So, yeah. This took a REALLY long time to write and I would really appreciate if none of you who are reading this make any mean comments about this. I would also like if someone Beta this. And if they did, I'll mention them in the next chapter! I hope I didn't make to many mistakes! And, sorry for the Long Monolouge! Here, I'll get down to the bottom on what the numbers in the story mean! ;)<strong>

_1) In a different universe, Bolivar Trask is still alive and so are the Setinals!_

_(2) In one series of The Avengers, Storm/Ororo is married to T'challa or Black Panther!_

_(3) I really had no clue what was in Loki's scepter cause, I know he had the Teseract in the Avengers Assemble movie but, that got taken away up to Asgard at the end of the movie. (Spoiler alert! Duh...) And then, at the first end credit scene of The Winter Soldier, (Spoiler alert again! Duh...) Hydra had Loki's scepter that at the tip, it was glowing blue. But my question is, How the hell did they get their hands on it. If you've watched Thor: The Dark World then, you'll know Loki didn't die on Earth. (Well, he didn't really die. I think it was just an illusion.) (Spoiler alert again!) So, how'd they get their hands on it? Unless it shows you in the end credit scene (which I didn't watch because it was like, 1:30 freaking a.m.! ) then, I really have no clue how they got their hands on it! But, back to the point. I think it was just magic in the scepter so, I just went with that._

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
